From Orange Walls to City Lights
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Abby and the team go on a trip to meet Abby's old the end of the trip one team member will find his true love and decides lifes to short with their other is still working on d Elane just wishes they would let sleep.
1. Trip

**I don't own NCIS.**

_Elane's Pov_

It was Friday so Jenny had picked us up from the shootings and explosion we started a new would pick us up on Monday,Ducky on Wednesday,and Jenny on agent wasn't busy would get us on we were lucky Gibbs would pick us up on Thursday and we would get he was busy Aunt Zi would pick us up.

Like normal we went down to Abby's lab,but this time the whole team tagged had called a ""family meeting"".When we arrived she was way to of us found somewhere to sit or stand.

Abby started the meeting."An old friend invited us to come visit over the girls spring break."

Tony looked at Abby with questioned look"Us?"

Abby smiled."Yes,all of us she wants me to meet her family and I want her to meet mine."

Gibbs who had Kelly spoke"Abby we have work."

Jenny stepped foward facing us"Actually all of y'all have the week off."

Abby smiled Tim spoke"When do we leave?"

Ziva interrupted"Aren't you more worried where we're going."

Abby by know was basically bouncing off the walls from excitement ."Timmy we leave where we're going all you need to know is slot machines."

With that everyone left to pack.

Like normal I was running around my room shouting."Aunt Zi what do I pack we don't know where we're going."

My not so helpful replie was"A little of everything."

After another hour I finished.I ended up with two suitcases close in one and boots,books,and a spare knife in the dinner we ate pizza for then went to bed.

We all meet at the airport the next half of our group worked for NCIS we didn't have to go through all of would have been bad considering four tenths of us carried some type off weapon not counting back up.

In the plane Jenny called out are seats."Ziva,Regan,and Tony there."She said pointing to the last row on the right.

Then she motioned to the one in front of it"Abby,Elane,and McGee there."

Next she pointed to the seat in front of Abby"Ducky that's your seat."

Last her Kelly and Gibbs sat on the left of Aunt and I signed a while about anything that came up.

Tim sat next to me typing"probably working on his book"I thought.

After Regan asked I handed her my tablet and brought up her favorite story was in Hebrew so either I,Aunt Zi,or Jenny would read first we read it in English,but she soon memorized it and asked for it to be read in the original Zi read it until Regan fell asleep.I listened to her read it since I was Zi handed me back my tablet and I put in my ear buds and listened to music.

Tony's Pov

The plane landed and Gibbs was carrying a sleeping Kelly and Ziva was carrying Regan.I didn't want to wake Elane so lifted her out of her may have been a mistake and Gibbs yelling might not have helped."Anthony DiNozzo do you have a death wish because if she wakes up your dead."She woke up ,but fell right back to split up into two different vehicles and drove to the hotel Abby had booked.

**Tell me what you any one has an idea for a future chapter I would love to hear it.**


	2. Stairs

**I do not own NCIS.I apologize for the why it's formatted.I'm trying to find away I like and all my readers like.**

_Elane's pov_

It was late,but I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk down the hallway.

I wasn't really paying attention I was just walking back and forth.I turned around right next to the stairs when a man scared me.I tripped falling down about six stairs before he caught me.I landed on my ankle so I was hanging onto his arm.

Finnially he decided to speak"Sorry Elane I didn't mean to scare you."

I was angry"Anthony DiNozzo are you trying to get yourself killed."I hit him on the back of the head like Gibbs dose.

"Why don't I get you some ice for your ankle."

I let go of his arm"I'm fine."I stumbled almost hitting the ground.

"Come on I have some of that popcorn you let my daughter eat and that she fell in love with."

I smile,but that didn't last long the next thing I know he picked me up"Tony put me down."

"If you get hurt any worse your Aunts and Gibbs will kill me."

I sighed"This was going to be a long night."I thought.

_Tony's hotel room 5:00 __am_

_Tony's pov_

Elane had fell asleep on my bed so I was sleeping on the couch.I heard banging at my door"I'm coming!"

I opened the door to a panicked Ziva"Tony have you seen El."

I opened the door so she could step in"She fell down a few stairs and I brought her back here."

Ziva calmed down a little"How did she fall down the stairs?"

I sighed"She was walking and I scared a sore ankle."

I finished just in time to hear another banging at my the other side of the door stood Abby"We leave at six."

**Sorry it's shot.I'll try to post another soon.**


	3. Food,Past,and Park

**I do not own NCIS.**

We split into three vehicles.I rode with Aunt Zi and decide to sing Mary had a little lamb the whole were the last to arrive since Tony refused to let Aunt Zi meeting Abby's friend,Sara,and Sara's team we ate.

"So your friends with Abby?"

I asked trying to start a conversation.

"We meet in the system."

I turned to Abby.

"You never told me anything about you being in the system."

Abby looked up from her food.

"I thought you would think of me different because I didn't know my parents."

I sighed.

"Abby you know I was adopted."

"Ya,but you never knew anything different they were your parents since you were a baby."

"I don't know who told you that.I was put into the system when I was two after my first family couldn't take care of me anymore.I stayed in the system till I was six then I was adopted by this couple who had just lost their son.A year I was thrown back in.I was adopted again when I was tell me why would I see you different?"

Everyone looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I never knew that."

"Abby rule six."

Gibbs was teaching me all his rules I knew at least twenty of them.

Nick Sara's boyfriend and coworker gave us a question look.

"Gibbs has a set of six is Never say your sorry-It's a sign of weakness."

Aunt Zi answered for me.

"Your lucky he didn't go all rule twelve on you."

I said earning a laugh from the NCIS team.

After lunch we went to a local and Aunt Zi were playing with and Jenny were taking turns pushing Kelly on the swings and go down the slide.I was talking with Abby,Sara,and rest of the guys and Julie were at the batting cage on the other side of the lake.

"So you've known Abby since she was six?"

Sara smiled.

"Yep,and she hasn't changed a bit other than the caf-pows! went from kiddie size to extra large."

"And she has tatoos know."

I added

"No,She use to use a black had spiders and bats all up her arms."

We all started laughing.

"Elane do you think you could watch the kids tonight?"

Abby asked once we stopped laughing.

"You want me to watch them all by myself in a place I've only been in for one day."

"Yes,we need a sitter so we can go out for drinks."

"Okay,but who's going to stay sober to make sure you don't get in any trouble?"

Sara answered this time.

"A friend of ours,Jim."

Then Morgan joined in handing me a piece of paper.

"Here's two people you can call if you need call the last one if it's an emergency and you can't get up with anybody else."

I took the paper and knew it would be a long night.

**This story will only be six maybe seven chapters.I'm making this a series of storys so the story line will continue.I have a question to ask my readers.**

**What song would you like to see Elane sing to Regan?**

**I want a cute big sister little sister scene ,but I can't find a song I like so please leave your suggestions.**


	4. Teething

_Elane's pov_

_Ziva's hotel room_

"Regan would you please come on it's dinner time."

I was trying to set the table and carry a seven month old at the same had just started to attempt to crawl and I didn't need her getting hurt while I fixed dinner.I wasn't the best cook,but at least I could cook.

"Regan you have to the count of three.1...2.."

"I'm coming El."

Regan ran past me in her pink princess skirt.I put Kelly in her high chair and I went to feed took one spoon of her peas and screamed.

"Kel what's wrong?"

I picked her up and stepped into the living room.I rocked her back and forth to see if she would stop.I sang to her and talked to a few minutes she stopped crying so I went back to feed time she took two bites before crying again.I pulled out the paper Morgan gave first number no one answered the second a man answered.

"Hi this is Elane told me to call you if I needed help."

I said loudly over Kelly's crying.

"And what do you need help with that would make you call.?"

"I can't get Kelly to stop crying."

I heard him sigh than speak again.

"Fine give me the address."

I thanked him and gave him the address.

Then I realized I never got his name.

I got Regan ready for bed and put in a movie.

Finally this guy I called showed up.

"I never got your name."

"Conrad must be Kelly?"

He asked.I nodded and handed her to held her a few minutes then turned to me.

"Bring me a cold damp cloths."

When I came back he was standing near the sliding glass doors showing Kelly the lights.I handed him the cloths who gave it to looked at it them started chewing on it and stoped crying.

"She's teething so if she starts crying again give her something to chew on or give her cold applesauce."

He said handing her back to he left I thanked him big time.

I got Kelly in her puppy pajamas and put her in her travel crib.I checked on Regan who was sound asleep.I changed into pajama bottoms,a T-shirt,and a hoodie.I grabbed one of my books and sat down on Aunt Zi's bed.I awoke to somebody kicking the door.I grabbed my knife just in case and answered the door.

"Tony when will you learn."

"I'm hopping you will move because your sleeping aunt is getting heavy."

I moved out of the door way so he could pass.

"How much did you drink?"

I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Two ?"

"Just wondering if you mind taking your daughter so I can have my bed."

"Sure."

He picked Regan up and I opened the door for him.I checked on Kelly one more time and went to bed myself.

**What do you think.**

**I'm still looking for song ideas.**


	5. Tony don't you dare dunk me

**Sadly I do not own I did Gibbs and Jenny would be together.**

I woke up early and made aunt Zi some coffee knowing she'd want some when she woke up.I sat on the balcony until I heard Aunt Zi get up.

"Good Morning Aunt Zi!"

I said way to cherry earning myself a glare.

"I'm going to go get Kelly ready."

I found Kelly still sound sleep.I looked through the bag Jenny had given me I found her something to wear.I gently woke her up and got her dressed. I threw on a pair of white shorts and a green flower power shirt.I text Jenny asking her if they were picking up Kel or if they wanted me to drop her off.I got my answer when Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Hi Gibbs."

"Hi,She wasn't to much trouble was she?"

I answered while handing him Kelly.

"We had to call a little favor,but now I know what to do."

"Bye Phebe see you later."

"Bye Gibbs tell Jenny I said hi."

It was no secret they were together since we went to dinner that you saw Jenny it normally ment Gibbs was with in a few feet of was always spending time with Kelly.I was pulled out of my train of thought by my phone going off.

"Elane at your service."

I said answering the phone.

"Hey Elane were meeting at the park in a swim suit there's a lake near the park."

"Will do you in an hour."

I hung up and found Aunt Zi on the balcony.

"Abby wants us at the park with our swim suits in an hour."

I went through my suit case and found my plain blue two piece.I put my shorts and t-shirt over my swim suit and went to find Aunt had already changed and was standing at the door.

"Come on Elane were riding with Tony."

I grabbed a towel and my phone and met her at the drove after a small argument over who would drive.

"El will you teach me how to swim."

"Sure Regan."

Normally a four year old would be able to swim,but I had to remind myself she'd been with her uncle for the last two were the last to arrive at the was swimming except Jenny and was playing in the had Sara on his back and kept trying to dunk was splashing McGee who had dunked her.I took my shorts and shirt off that were over my swim suit and jumped in.

"Come on Regan if you want me to teach you how to swim."

She got in the water and I took her hand. I taught her how to float then to doggy was off swimming with Aunt Zi.I was talking to Morgan who had joined Jenny in playing with Kelly.

"I had to call one of the numbers you gave me."

I said watching Kelly play with the shovel.

"Which one?The first I hope."

She asked with a little begging tone in her voice.

"Acttully the second one,Conrad Ecklie,he came over and helped me with knew exactly what to do to get her to stop crying."

Morgan looked shocked.

"My father helped you willingly."

I nodded.I was standing near the edge of water when I felt some one yank me back.I found myself on Tony's back.

"Tony don't you dare dunk me."

I next thing I know he throws me in the water.

"Tony you better swim."

Later on we dried off and was eating a sandwich with his back turned to and Regan snuck up behind him with a bucket of water.

"1...2..3"

Then we poured it over his head.I grabbed Regan's hand and we ran to the Beach. I heard Regan squeal than Tony grab me by the waist.I started kicking and twisting then all three of us fell back into the was finishing lunch we went out for ice cream.


	6. Horses

We were visiting the lab where Sara worked.I was sitting in the break room with Nick,Regan,and Kelly.

"Elane have you ever been horse back riding?"

"Once when I was ten."

"Would you like it if I took you and Regan riding."

"I would love it."

Abby came bouncing in the room.

"Nick, you and Sara are helping me cook diner for the party at your house tonight."

"But,Abby Nicky was taking us horse back riding."

Regan almost cried.

Gibbs and Tony walked into the room.

"We can take you if Nick would be kind enough to give us directions."

Tony said pulling out his phone.

"Give me your number and I'll send you the directions."

After we got the directions Gibbs,Tony,Regan,Kelly and I headed out to a horse ranch about an hour from listened to music and Kelly sleeped the whole we arrived at the horse ranch we were greeted by the owners and workers.

"I'm Linda and this is my husband Bobby and my daughter Carrie."

Linda said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you.I'm Tony this is my daughter Regan,My boss Gibbs,his daughter Kelly,and one of my coworkers' niece."

Tony said introducing us.

"Well nice to meet y'all will help you with your horses."

We followed Carrie into the barn.

"Any of y'all been riding before?"

Gibbs and Tony both answered yes.

"I've been riding once."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

"How old are the other two?"

"Regan's four and Kelly's sixth months."

"Regan would you like to ride Princess?"

Carrie asked turning her attention to a pure white 's eyes got hudge.

"Yes ma'am,she's pretty."

"Would you like to pick out a saddle and helment?"

Regan followed Carrie over to the saddles and of us went a head and chose are saddles and chose a pink princess saddle with a matching helmet.I chose a dark brown saddle with a military green and Gibbs had black helmets and light brown had a purple wasn't old enough to ride,but she was going to sit in Gibbs grabbed a white saddle and a light blue helmet.

"Elane would you like to ride David."

Tony busted out laughing.

"Tony what's so funny."

Gibbs asked.

"Elane's last name."

"Tony my last names pronounced Daveed not David."

"I know but it's still funny."

Totally ignoring Tony I turned to Carrie.

"And yes Carrie I would like to ride David."

David was a pretty jet black ended up on Coffee Bean a dark brown was on Jokester who tried to buck him off,but him and Tony became was on a grey horse named Ghost leading rode around the ring a while until everyone got the hang of it.

"Do You think y'all are ready to ride the trail yet."

We all nodded. Regan just started riding she decided to ride with Tony sitting behind rode in front followed by trail was an hour long and we went back to the ring and Tony started jumping fences after Regan got back on Princess.

"Tony will you please teach me how to jump."

"Sure Elane."

After he taught me to jump we raced each other around the headed to Nick's house for dinner.

**I do not own NCIS.**


	7. Twin

**I'm sorry about my last update I put up the wrong chapter.**

"That was excellent Abby."Tony said from his place on the couch.

"Thanks, but I had a little help."Abby said smiling.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Sara got up from her seat and opened the door.

"Hi Mom,Hi there's someone here to see you."We heard Sara say.

Abby stood up when Sara finished of the sudden a little boy appeared in the room.

He screamed running into one of Abby's bone crushing hugs"Mommy!"

Gibbs',Tim's,and Tony's jaws rest of us were still looking at the scene in front of us.

Tim was the first to speak"You have a son?"

It sounded more like a questionable statement than a direct she could answer an older version of Sara walked in carry a little set the boy down and took the little girl.

"Everyone meet Timothy Kole and Katie Amanda my two kids."

Abby said standing in the middle of the circle we had again was the first to speak again.

"You have two kids?"

Abby nodded.

"How old are they?"

I asked.

"They're three."

Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Who's the father?"

That earned him four head from Gibbs,one from Jenny,one from Ziva,and one from me.

"Timmy."

Abby said looking Tim straight in the just sat there than jumped up.

"Did you just say me?"

Abby nodded.

"Will talk later,now will you let us meet the new additions to this crazy family."

Tim said walking over to Abby.

Abby smiled"Timothy and Amanda meet my friends Timmy,Gibbs,Jenny,Tony,Ziva,Ducky,Elane,Regan,and Kelly."

She said introducing all of talking for an hour we all left.

I was in almost asleep I heard Ziva get up."Aunt Zi where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep I'll be back."

I was almost back asleep when somebody knocked.I answered the door to Regan.

"Regan is there a reason your here?"

"Daddy told me to come in here."

"Fine you can have aunt Zi's bed."

Once again I heard a knock at the door.

I mumbled to myself "I need a do not disturb sign."


	8. Night time visitors and engagements

**This is this is the last will be a sequel called ****Choices.****I don't know when it will be posted.I have part of the plot in my head already.I don't own NCIS.**

_Elane's Pov_

_Hotel room_

_7:15_

Again I got up to answer the time it was Kole and Katie. Abby had said we could call Timothy Kole so we didn't get anyone confused.

"Katie and Kole may I ask what you came over for."I asked before moving so they could step into the room.

"Mommy sent us here so her and Timmy could talk."Kole answered since his sister was a little shy.

Then I heard my had sent me a text.

_"Is it okay if the kids stay with you so me and Timmy can talk?"_

I sent here my replie.

_"Sure Tony sent me Regan right after Aunt Zi left our hotel room."_

I took two seconds before my phone was ringing again.

_"You think that's where she went?"_

I thought I would let Abby know a secret.

_"You want to know a secret,we basically live with 's how much time we spend at his house."_

This time it took one second.

_"Is that why Tony and Ziva show up to work at the same time and leave at the same time?"_

I noticed that Kole and Katie were still standing near the was leaning on her brother half asleep.

_"Correct,know I think your two kids might like if I find them somewhere to sleep."_

Abby sent me one last text.

_"Okay bye."_

I put my phone up and thought about how we could do this.I walked over to Regan and lifted her up and set her on my I walked over to a half a sleep Katie and picked her up and set her on Aunt Zi's I walked over to Kole.

"Do you want me to carry you too?"

Kole liked to act grown up most the time,but he was half asleep also and everyone else nodded and I picked him up laying him down next to his sister.I got back in bed and went back to sleep.

_7:45_

Not long after I got back to bed there was another knock.I got up and answered the door for the third time that night.

"Annie I'm sorry it's late, but I can't sleep and was wondering if you had any tea."Ducky asked.

"It's in the cabinet above the sink."I let Ducky in.

Each hotel room had two beds,a tiny closet,a bathroom,a balcony, and a small kitchen.

Ducky thanked me and left.I once again went back to bed.

_8:00_

I had just went back to sleep and there was a knock at the door.I for the fourth time that night answered the door.

"Elane I got something very excited to tell you."Jenny said smiling ear to ear.

"Can we talk on the balcony I have three little visitors?"

Jenny nodded and we walked out to the balcony and sat down.

"So first may I ask why you have three visitors?"

"Well Aunt Zi went somewhere and minutes later Regan showed up saying Tony told her to come. I'm assuming Aunt Zi went to Tony's .Kole and Katie came over because Abby's talking to McGee. Ducky came over to get some tea."

"I'm sorry I woke you up.I have some exciting news and I wanted to tell you and I told Abby the whole hotel would know."

"So what is it you want to tell me."

She held up her left hand.

"I'm engaged."

I gave her a hug.

"That's finally came to see that you were his perfect match."

"Yea, I guess he has.I was wondering if you would be one of my bride's maids?"

"I would love to."

"Well I can see you're tired so I'm going to let you get back to sleep."

We said are good byes and Jenny left.I got back in bed and thought over our were heading back to D. all knew about the kids now so they were coming with us.I wondered what our next adventure would be other than a wedding.

**Well that's the end for this story.**


End file.
